dmmdfandomcom-20200222-history
Noiz
'''Noiz '''is one of the main characters in DRAMAtical Murder. He is the leader of the group, Ruff Rabbit. His AllMate is Usagimodoki. Noiz is voiced by Satoshi Hino. History Noiz is from a wealthy family in Germany, living with his mother, father and younger brother. As a child, Noiz was impatient and unintentionally violent. Due to his affliction, he could never play with other kids because he didn't know what pain felt like to others. When Noiz's parents found out how he was acting around others, he was seen as an embarrassment. This lead him to be locked up and isolated from everyone else, however, he was given all the care he needed to be by himself. A bedroom with a connected bathroom, daily meals, and a housekeeper were all provided, but no one ever aided him whenever he was sad and lonely. He eventually began to get used to being alone. Appearance Noiz is a tall slender man and has short, messy blond hair. He has lime green eyes and very small, but thick eyebrows the same color as his hair. His body is almost entirely covered with piercings, and he has bandages wrapped on both of his hands. In all, he has 24 piercings covering his body. Noiz is the youngest main character in the game. Despite being a couple of years younger than Aoba, he is taller by an inch. Noiz is a quiet and cold person, as he prefers to be alone. He is also shown to be very skilled with technology. He is the leader of the Rhyme group Ruff Rabbit. Noiz's wardrobe consists of a black and white collared shirt with a long sleeved black undershirt, a green tie, and multiple pins with his team's mascot imprinted on them. He wears black pants with his AllMates connected to his belt, hanging over onto the sides his waist. Noiz's black and green beanie hat is designed with small rabbits and one larger smiley face pin. After Noiz leaves Japan to see his family in Germany, he changed his appearance due to becoming an assistant to his brother in Germany. He is seen wearing a navy-gray suit with a maroon tie and white undershirt. All of Noiz's face and hand piercings were removed. Story Common Route In the common route, we first meet Noiz when Aoba is pulled into a Rhyme match while on a delivery for the Heibon Junk Shop. Noiz appears with a large green rabbit-head mask on, as well as a doctor's coat and stethoscope. He is defeated by Aoba in this match, leading to his obsession to have a re-match. Later, Noiz appears in Aoba's bedroom, having broken in and begun analyzing Ren to look for anything that would have let him cheat. When Aoba discovers who Noiz was, he starts a fight with him, leading to either Clear or Koujaku coming to his rescue depending on your choice. Afterwards, Noiz and the others are taken downstairs for a stern talking-to by Aoba's grandmother, Tae-san. Sitting around a table, they all eat doughnuts together, though Noiz remains silent for most of the meal. When Aoba and Koujaku step out to talk privately, Noiz sends one of his Allmates to spy on them. Noiz appears again in the shop Heibon and asks Aoba to join his team, complete with a quick kiss. When he refuses, he tells him that Rhyme will be happening near the shop today and drags him outside with him. Outside, the many Rhymers are seen watching a match that had just begun and Koujaku arrives with his Rib team, Beni-Shigure, to see what all the commotion was. Noiz and Koujaku immediately begin fighting, almost leading to fight between their respective teams before Akushima comes to break it all up. Noiz is next seen after the disappearance of Dry Juice. He offers his assistance to the rest of Aoba's friends reluctantly, having been caught spying rather than actually joining. He helps the team map out where Mizuki and once there, remains behind to disable security while they move through the building. Once Mizuki is saved, Noiz joins the rest for the explanation of Aoba's strange power of Scrap. That night, if you have chosen all of his correct choices, he will confront Aoba about his power, asking if he used it on him when they did Rhyme together. Immediately after, he demands a rematch yet again. Noiz doesn't believe Aoba's claims that he doesn't remember their match, but concedes when Aoba promises to fight if he ever feels like it one day. Noiz's Route Virus calls Aoba telling him that his house is surrounded by the police since a policeman (Akushima) claims Aoba is a terrorist. Tae tells Aoba to escape the house with Koujaku, Mink, Noiz and Clear through the back door. As Aoba runs, Noiz tags along, still wanting to have a rematch in Rhyme. Soon, both of them are pulled into a drive-by Rhyme match. Noiz watches as Aoba struggles to barely defend himself, not listening to Aoba's requests for help. After watching for a bit, he steps in and easily finishes the game. Getting an invitation to Platinum Jail, the two arrive in Green Playground; an arcade like town that resembles a Rhyme field. Checking the invitation card again, the two notice a map with a marked location, indicating their place to stay. They head over to their lodging area, a building called Glitter. After settling on the sofa, Noiz asks to check Aoba's coil for the source of the invitation and whether or not it's somehow connected to Toue. After some reluctance, Aoba hands over the device, and Noiz links it to his own. However in the end, he can't trace anything and only get errors. They end up discussing Rhyme later and Noiz becomes annoyed with Aoba's inadequate answers. The next day, Aoba wakes up to find Noiz fidgeting with Ren. Angered, Aoba forces Ren away from Noiz to check if he's alright. Noiz cannot understand why Aoba is so concerned about an AllMate. This makes Aoba more upset, but he then notices that Noiz's fingers are covered in blood. Noiz calmly explains that the injury came from his tools, which Aoba realizes is from when he grabbed Ren from him. When Aoba asks to see his hands, Noiz refuses and leaves for his room instead. Aoba finds out from Ren that Noiz was researching his functions and removed a worm from the earlier Rhyme match. Feeling guilty after learning the truth, Aoba attempts to apologize but receives no answer. The next day, Aoba makes coffee for himself and Noiz. Hearing Noiz come out of his room, Aoba attempts to greet him and Noiz responds normally. Relieved that Noiz isn't angry or ignoring him, Aoba passes him the coffee. However, Noiz ends up burning his mouth with the coffee. Aoba frantically tries to help and notices that the coffee also spilled over his hands that are still holding the cup. Noiz slaps Aoba's hand away when he tries to bring him to running water, and instead goes over to wash it himself. Aoba finds it weird that he reacted over burning his mouth but not his hands. Aoba apologizes for the other night and thanks Noiz for fixing Ren. Noiz says that there's no need because he was only interested in Ren and whether there was something in Ren that let Aoba win. He just happened to fix the worm along the way. He only found out that Ren was one of the earlier models made, and when Noiz came to the island and started Rhyme 3 to 4 years before, Ren's model was no longer being used. Noiz goes outside to grab something to eat and Aoba runs after him. When Aoba finds Noiz again, he's buying a large quantity of food. Shocked by how much he has in his hands, Aoba stops him from buying anymore and offers to carry some. Noiz doesn't see a problem in buying so much since he receives good pay from selling information. He then points at the takoyaki that Aoba is holding and asks what it is. He doesn't seem to know local foods as he continues to press for answers about other foods like crepes and fried donuts. He makes a note that they all have strange names, but are tasty. Aoba asks what he's been eating since then to which he answers that he's been living on delivery pizza and pasta. Noiz continues to eat his sweets and other foods, even snatching the takoyaki from Aoba. Good Ending After the incident, Noiz is sent to the hospital. Aoba visits him and tells Noiz that once he is released, Tae wants to make him a meal, which embarassed Noiz despite not showing it. Aoba is relieved that Noiz's senses are returning. Noiz gets bread crumbs all over himself as Aoba laughs, saying that Noiz is still a kid. Noiz says to Aoba that since his senses came back, he saw no meaning of getting himself involved with others, as many only used him for money or their own satisfaction. He realized that pain isn't just physical, but emotional as well. It took Noiz less than a month to recover, and after finally having the Rhyme rematch and losing, he disappears for a while. He suddenly shows up at the Junk Shop, dressed in a suit and without his piercings. Aoba’s gets flustered and upset that he suddenly leaves without notice, but Noiz tells Aoba that he went back home in Germany to his parents and apologized for disappearing and breaking contact. His parents seem to have been worried and also apologized to him. He returned to Japan for a brief time to ask Aoba to live with him in Germany. Aoba is conflicted until Haga tells him to go, saying that there are other means of communication to stay in contact with his friends and family. Aoba agrees to go with Noiz, when Kio calls Noiz weird for liking Aoba, especially since Aoba is a guy. Noiz tells Kio that he loves Aoba because he's Aoba, not because he is a guy. Mio gives Noiz a love letter but Noiz just thanks her and say that she will grow up to be a fine lady. He picks Aoba up bridal style, telling her that he already has Aoba. In DRAMAtical Murder re:connect, Noiz comes to Aoba's home to discuss with Tae about Aoba going to Germany with him. At first, Tae thinks they are just taking a trip, but then realizes what he means. Noiz remarks that he needs Aoba and has already made preparations. He also tells Tae that Aoba can come back to Japan anytime he wants. Aoba tells Tae that his relationship with Noiz is strong, and that this is something he wants to do. Tae allows Aoba to do what he thinks is best for himself. Bad Ending If Aoba's scrap fails, he is stuck in a world that Noiz "truly" wishes for, one where he isn't alone and can feel pain. They are both cut up in places where they make contact with each other, but they can never die. Noiz doesn't care about this and is just happy because Aoba is by his side. Relationships Koujaku Noiz and Koujaku are always at each other's throats. Both will often call the other names and boast about how much stronger they are than the other, leading Aoba to have to break them apart. Noiz will often insult Koujaku by jabbing at his age, which is considered a highly rude gesture in Japan. Both seem to be on equal ground when it comes to physical confrontation as there was no winner or loser in their street fight (also because of the police breaking it up). Koujaku is highly wary of Noiz, and is always looking out for Aoba when it comes to him, despite Aoba insisting that it's fine. Despite their arguing, both are willing to put aside their differences and work together in order to help Aoba. Noiz also, while reluctant, listened to Koujaku when he motioned both him and Mink to put their hands in together for good luck. In their concept art, Koujaku and Noiz were originally supposed to be much more hot-headed and childish towards each other, fighting often and even breaking Aoba's furniture (seen below). However, this was toned down in their final designs. Humorously enough, they're still usually seen sitting or standing side by side in-game or in official art. Clear Noiz and Clear first meet when Noiz broke into Aoba's room and began to fight him. If the player chooses the "I hear something on the roof" option, Clear will get in between them and seriously consider hurting Noiz for trying to harm Aoba. This marks their first meeting as not being the best choice, but if the player chooses "I hear something on the stairs", then Clear will barge in at the last second while Koujaku and Noiz are beating each other up before Tae comes in and stops them, resulting in a neutral confrontation. They meet again when Aoba gathers them together on how to save Tae. Noiz finds Clear to be much weirder than the first time they had met, but helps confirm his hand-drawn map on Tae's possible whereabouts. The group later begins to argue on whether they can work together or not, and Clear mentions just wanting to be friends with them all (affectionately tagging -san at the end of all their names), Noiz insisting that idea being stupid. Mink Noiz and Mink rarely interact but share the same reclusive, lone-wolf personalities. They often stick together if they both find a situation to be too ridiculous for their tastes. For example, both are reluctant to join Clear, Aoba and Koujaku in the hand pile scene, but do so anyway. Mink seems to have a silent confidence in Noiz's hacking and information-gathering skills as he asks him to match up Clear's maps and inquires where their best move should be next. In the April Fool's special, Noiz and Mink interact quite a lot, due to how silly they both think being interviewed on live radio is. They respond to the questions with one-worded answers or none at all. When asked about whether they had someone they were in love with, both immediately get defensive and agreed that the whole thing is stupid. This frustrates Aoba, but Clear notes that Mink and Noiz didn't deny it, prompting Aoba to prod them both about who it is (flustering both in the process). Both later try to leave together, but Ren stops them by lying sprawled out on both their laps (since they were sitting next to each other), preventing them from getting up. Mink's nickname for Noiz is "Maniac", leaving Noiz to constantly respond with a pouty, "I'm not a maniac.". Although, he doesn't seem to care enough to tell Mink to stop calling him that. Tae Noiz has a lot of respect for Tae, which surprises Aoba due to Noiz's personality. He freely let her scold him after breaking into Aoba's room and helps himself to her cooking. Noiz was also responsible for being able to track down her whereabouts when she was kidnapped. In Re:Connect, Noiz asks for her permission to take Aoba overseas to Germany with him, promising to take care of him. Trivia *Before Aoba Scrapped him, Noiz could only feel sensation in his tongue. *His name is either spelled Noiz, Noise or Noize but the official name is Noiz. *Noiz's favorite food is pizza and pasta *Noiz's favorite type of music is electronic music. *He’s highly skilled in gathering information and his team earns money by selling information about where Usui will appear. *When he was younger he had a rabbit as a pet, though the current status of the rabbit is unknown. *Before being associated with rabbits, Noiz's concept art reveals him to have him being associated with either foxes and/or cats. He had apparently been planned out to fight with a sword, which later became Koujaku's trait. He was also originally to be much younger-looking, appearing to look around fifteen or sixteen years of age instead of an adult and having a curious, childish aura about him (much like Rin from Togainu no Chi, another popular Nitro+Chiral game). Funnily enough, while Noiz looks to be in his twenties, he was still finalized as being the youngest main character. Gallery Noiz.png|Noiz Noiz1.jpg|Noiz's first appearance (without his rabbit-head costume). NoizInfo.png|Noiz's information. concept art 14.jpg|Full body reference of Noiz from the official art book. concept art 15.jpg|Noiz's busts and outfit outlines. concept art 16.jpg|Sprite art and Usagimodoki. Noiz's rabbit-head also went through numerous changes before being finalized. early noiz design.jpg|Noiz's early design (note the feline-like features before becoming primarily rabbits). noiz looking like yosuke.jpg|Concept Noiz without his hat. early noiz 1.jpg|Early concept of Aoba and Noiz. early kounoiz fighting over aoba.png|Concept art of Koujaku and Noiz fighting with Aoba in the background. GET INVOLVED WITH ME AOBA.jpg|Noiz telling Aoba to come along with him. tumblr_msk5v8J5JR1sqq08fo2_1280.jpg|Official art for Noiz's Valentine's Day short story. poor people like you arent allowed to touch me Mink god.png|Noiz and Mink in the promotional art for Re:Connect. Noize.jpg|Noiz in the R:C OP. Yuuponnoiz.png|Noiz's sprite as he appears in the Re:Connect mini-game. Category:Character Category:Main Category:Main Character